SpaceGodzilla
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, possibly 4-C Name: SpaceGodzilla Origin: Godzilla Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Flight, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Cosmic Energy, Electromagnetic Energy, Solar Energy), Barrier Creation, Telepathy, Crystal Creation/Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Far stronger than Battra and Mothra. Stated by the Cosmos to be capable of destroying Earth, In the manga adaptation, the Cosmos also mentioned that SpaceGodzilla had destroyed planet after planet in his light years journey from outside the Milky Way Galaxy to Planet Earth), Possibly Star Level '(Stated to have absorbed the energy of star in the film GvsSG and his Official Bio By Toho ) 'Speed: At least Supersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic+ in Earth's atmosphere (Far superior to Battra, who quickly traveled to Japan fast enough that you could see the dot moving in a full satellite view of the country), Relativistic+ elsewhere in the solar system (Scaling from MOGUERA's 12 and a half minute flight to the asteroid belt just prior to their fight, which occurred there), Massively FTL in interstellar space (Completely unrelatable to combat speed), Relativistic+, possibly higher reactions (Scaling from having fought MOGUERA while in space as well as the speed of his projectiles which he has telekinetic or gravitational control over. Pulled in the energy of a supernova which ejects its energy at relativistic speeds.), Speed of Light attack speed (Capable of firing Electromagnetic Ring attacks, electromagnetic radiation moves at the speed of light, crystals and corona beam can move faster than his own flight speed in space) Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Weighs 80,000 metric tons in his standard form and 720,000 metric tons in his flying form. Lifted and threw M.O.G.U.E.R.A a good distance by it's sheer tail strength, who is 160,000 metric tons) Durability: At least Planet level, even more durable than normal with force field or crystal fortress (Far stronger than Battra or Mothra, only killed by Godzilla's Red Spiral Ray in a weakened state) Stamina: High. Range: Many meters. Intelligence: High. SpaceGodzilla is a cunning and experienced strategist. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Corona Beam:' SpaceGodzilla can fire an orange beam with electric-like, likely solar properties from its mouth (Named after one of the atmospheric layers in a star). He can control the path the beam takes midair. '- Gravity Tornado:' SpaceGodzilla can lift objects, his opponents, and himself by generating energy from his crystal shoulders. '- Crystals:' SpaceGodzilla can create giant crystals. He can shoot electricity from them, telekinetically throw them at his opponents, use them to increase his own power, rain them from the sky or imprison his opponents. '- Electromagnetic Rings:' Space Godzilla can fire ring shaped attacks composed of damaging electromagnetic waves hundreds of meters across, highly effective against mechanized opponents. '- Force Field:' SpaceGodzilla can create a force field that is durable enough to withstand and even reflect Godzilla's Atomic Ray. Gallery SpaceGoji Cosmos.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Invader